The present invention relates to an antenna component, and to an antenna device comprising the antenna component and an electronic component such as a switch.
Conventionally, keyless entry systems are known wherein an antenna component and an electronic component such as a request switch or a capacitive sensor are built into the handle grip of an outside door handle device.
For example, in the outside door handle device described in JP-2005-282060-A, as shown in FIG. 5, a housing member 110 is provided, which is made of resin, and a recess 112 in this housing member 110 is covered by a covering member 118, which is made of resin.
A request switch 114 for locking and unlocking the door of the vehicle, an antenna component 116 for detecting the presence of the vehicle door handle user and the like are housed in the recess 112.
Furthermore, a harness 114a is connected to a request switch 114, and a harness 116a is connected to an antenna component 116.
Then, as shown in FIG. 6, protuberances 116b are provided on one side of the antenna component 116, in the lengthwise direction, so as to form a guide groove 116c, between the protuberances 116b, in the lengthwise direction. The harness 114a of the request switch 114 is guided at the interior of the guide groove 116c of the antenna component 116.